I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire
by Lesbrechaun
Summary: G!P Santana - One Shot. Santana fucked up. Big time. It's been three weeks since she's seen her. Three weeks since Brittany told her she loved her. Three weeks since Santana rejected her. Will Santana admit to her true feelings or will she just continue to reject Brittany's love and move on?


**A/N: I did this random one shot just because I wanted to and I can :D This is my first time writing smut and first G!P so I hope you all like it and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of its characters unfortunately. If I did it would be called the Brittana Show and Finchel would be shipped off to the middle of the Pacific Ocean#JustSayin**

** watch?v=6l6vqPUM_FE Also this is the song used if anyone feels like listening to it :) I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire by The Ink Spots.**

* * *

_I don't want to set the world on fire_  
_I just want to start_  
_A flame in your heart_

She's been lying there for hours just sobbing into her pillow as the radio plays in the background. It's been three weeks but she just can't help it. Why can't Santana see it? Why can't she just see how much Brittany loves her? Brittany _knows_. She just knows Santana loves her back. Why doesn't Santana? What is she so scared of anyway? Brittany knows Santana too well. She knows feelings scare her.

Was it something she did? _Am I not good enough? _So many thoughts are swirling about her head at this moment and it's killing her. She loves Santana so much but she doesn't want her. She laid her heart on the line and in the end it just got broken, all because Santana got scared of how she feels. So she just ran away from them.

Through her crying she heard a knock on her window. Thinking it was Sam coming down the fire escape to check on her she ignores it. Sam, her best friend since coming to New York. He lives in the apartment above. Brittany doesn't think they've ever used each other's front doors. The fire escape is where they met and the fire escape is what they've always used to visit each other.

She doesn't want to talk to him though. She doesn't want to talk about how Santana didn't admit to her feelings. She just wants to be left alone. She hears more knocks and groaning, she gets up. She catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her hair dishevelled, mascara tracks run down her face from the tears and her eyes. Her eyes are red and swollen. She really is a sight for sore eyes right now.

_In my heart I have but one desire_  
_And that one is you_  
_No other will do_

Brittany looks out through the window into the dark, cold winter night. The snow lies on the ground like a thick white blanket, beautiful and untouched by the neighbourhood kids. She wonders if she had imagined the knocking on the window, she's about to go back to her bed to wallow in her own self-pity. Then she see's someone walking back down the fire escape towards their own apartment. She knows exactly who it is. She's just not sure if she should let her in.

Sighing she opens her window letting the cold breeze into her warm bedroom. "Santana?" The brunette turns around quickly and looks back to the window, wide eyed. "What are you doing? It's freezing out there." Santana just stares at the blonde. Not knowing what to say or even where to begin.

"Britt, I-" Santana chokes on a sob. That's when Brittany really sees her. It's like looking in the mirror again. Santana's eyes are red and puffy and her mascara is running down her cheeks. She looks miserable. She looks how Brittany feels. Broken. Oddly, it makes Brittany feel a little better, knowing Santana at least feels _something_.

_I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim_  
_I just want to be the one you love_  
_And with your admission that you feel the same_  
_I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of_

"Santana…" Sighing, she opens her window wider. "Come inside, it's freezing." The corners of her mouth forming a small smile. She'll always let Santana in. Santana doesn't waste any time and walks quickly back to the window. She swings her left leg over the ledge and into Brittany's bedroom. She catches her other leg on the edge and falls into the room. Straightening herself up, she wipes away invisible specks of dust off her hoodie. Her favourite hoodie. The Julliard hoodie she borrowed from Brittany a while ago that she had no plan of ever returning. She blushes as she hears Brittany's angelic giggle from across the room.

Santana stands in the middle of the room fidgeting with her hands. She looks around and remembers the nights she spent here. The nights where she and Brittany would make love and then talk about everything and nothing until the sun came up. Or the nights she'd spend wide awake just holding Brittany and watching her dream. The way her nose would twitch, how her eyebrows would furrow or how she would mumble incoherently in her sleep. Those nights were her favourite.

Santana had her chance to tell Brittany everything. How she wanted to spend her nights watching her sleep and sleeping next to her for as long as Brittany would have her. Tell her how much she loved her and how she couldn't even breathe when Brittany was gone for too long. But she didn't. She didn't tell her anything. Instead Santana left her with a broken heart and broke her own in the process because she was too chicken shit to even admit it.

"San?" Brittany steps closer to Santana, searching her eyes, trying to read her but as always she's like a closed book. Brittany sighs. "If you aren't going to talk to me, what's the point in you being here?" Brittany turns her back on Santana, heading for her bedroom door. "You know where the window is."

"I love you." Santana blurts out causing Brittany to stop dead in her tracks. _Okay, way to be romantic, dumbass!_ Sighing she steps towards the blonde, putting a hand on her shoulder turning her around. "Brittany, I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry it took me this long. I should have told you three weeks ago." She locks eyes with the blonde, finally saying what she should have said before. "I love you and I don't ever want anyone else. No one else can ever compare to you. You've ruined me, Britt. You've ruined me for everyone because all I want is you from now until forever. I don't function right without you in my life and I can't let you go without telling you how I feel." The tears are now flowing freely down both of their faces.

_She loves me! She said it, she actually said it! _"Brittany? Say something, please?" Santana is starting to panic. What if I'm too late? What if she doesn't want me anymore because I've wasted too much time being a pussy? Snapping Santana out of her thoughts is Brittany's lips crashing onto hers. Brittany's hands grip at Santana's hoodie, pulling her incredibly close. Santana's left hand grips at Brittany's hip as her other hand gets lost in golden locks. Brittany runs her tongue along Santana's lower lip. She opens her mouth quickly tilting her head allowing Brittany access. Santana moans into her mouth as she feels the blondes tongue duelling with her own.

_Believe me_  
_I don't want to set the world on fire_  
_I just want to start_  
_A flame in your heart_

Breaking their kiss Brittany leans her forehead against Santana's. Their breathing is heavy and uneven as they stare deep into each other's eyes. "Say it again, San" her lips quirking into a small smile. Santana's smile could light up the city right now. "I love you _so _much, Brittany." She's showing the dimple on her cheek that Brittany adores so much. Leaning forward Brittany presses a kiss to her dimple.

Pulling back she looks into Santana's eyes. "I love you too, Santana." And with that Santana uses the hand at the back of Brittany's head to connect their lips once again. The kiss quickly becomes passionate. They're moaning into each other's mouths as their tongues once again begin battling for dominance. Santana's arms wrap around Brittany's waist as Brittany brings her arms around Santana's necking, holding on for dear life.

Brittany starts walking Santana back towards the bed. Santana can feel her jeans getting tighter by the second. They break their kiss so Brittany can pull her hoodie off of Santana. Their lips meet again in a frenzy, all tongue and teeth. The back of Santana's legs hit the bed. She sits down on the edge as Brittany crawls into her lap kissing along her jaw and down her neck causing Santana to let out a breathy moan.

Brittany's arm wraps around Santana's neck again as the other travels down body, squeezing her jean clad member. Santana's hands land on Brittany's ass kneading the soft flesh over her shorts. Brittany sucks on Santana's neck, hard enough to mark her. She loves it when Brittany marks her skin. It's like she's proving to the world that Santana belongs to her and only her. Santana runs her hands up to the hem of Brittany's tank top swiftly pulling it over her head. She then removes her own t-shirt leaving them both topless. Brittany stops squeezing her member causing Santana to groan in protest.

Smiling the blonde reaches behind her back to undo her bra, letting it fall off her arms. Santana undoes her own bra throwing them both to the other side of the room. The brunette trails butterfly kisses down the blondes' neck to her breasts. She takes a pink nipple into her mouth flicking it with her tongue. Brittany arches her back, pushing more of her chest into Santana as her hands get lost in a sea of dark hair.

_[Spoken]_  
_I don't wanna set the world on fire, honey_  
_I love ya too much_  
_I just wanna start a great big flame_  
_Down in your heart_  
_You see, way down inside of me_  
_Darlin' I have only one desire_  
_And that one desire is you_  
_And I know nobody else ain't gonna do_

The Latinas left hand travels down Brittany's toned stomach to the waistband of her shorts. She dips her hand beneath her shorts and cups her over her panties, feeling her wetness soaking through. Brittany moans grinding herself against her hand. She removes her hand only to pick the blonde up, laying her on the bed. Santana looks at Brittany, with her hair wild and her eyes clouded over with lust. She quickly removes Brittany's shorts then her own jeans and lies down between her legs. The blonde grinds her wet centre against the Latinas now hard cock making them both moan loudly.

"Brittany" Santana pants. Looking down into her blondes gorgeous blue eyes, she kisses her passionately. She's never been more in love. She's not entirely sure why she was even pretending not to be madly in love with her. She kisses down her neck, across her collarbone, nipping slightly. She kisses down her chest, past her navel and along the waistband of her panties.

"San… Baby, please" Smirking Santana hooks her fingers in her panties as Brittany lifts her hips and slowly pulls them down Brittany's long, toned legs. The brunette kisses her way back up Brittany's legs. Kissing the inside of her left thigh she ghosts over her waiting centre. She moves over to her right thigh sucking on the creamy skin leaving her mark. Brittany groans in frustration. "Santana" she moans her breathing heavy and chest heaving.

The brunette looks up and locks eyes with Brittany taking in her scent before she runs her flattened tongue over her folds. "Oh my god…" The blonde moans as she reaches down blindly, nails digging into Santana's scalp. Santana's tongue stroking slowly through her throbbing core.

She wraps her lips around the blondes pulsating clit, humming, knowing the vibrations would feel good against her. "God, you're so wet for me Britt. I've missed you so much" She said reattaching her lips sucking on her clit and flicking it with her tongue. Brittany throws her head back against the bed, gripping the brunettes' hair tighter and moaning louder.

"Oh fuck, Santana, I'm so close." Santana dipped her tongue into the blonde's entrance going as deep as she possibly could. Brittany's hips bucked uncontrollably into Santana's mouth. Santana, works her tongue faster in and out, knowing Brittany won't last much longer by the death grip on her head and the high pitched whines leaving her mouth.

Using the grip on her hair Brittany redirected Santana's mouth to her throbbing clit. Santana began flicking furiously with her tongue. Brittany's whole body stiffened until Santana sucked hard on her clit throwing her over the edge.

"Oh holy shit, Santana!" Her whole body shaking uncontrollably as her orgasm pounded through her whole body, sending shocks to her fingers and toes. Santana helped her ride out her orgasm, slowly stroking her with her tongue. She slowly moves up the blonde's body kissing everywhere and anywhere until she is lying between her legs, face to face.

_[Sung]_  
_I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim_  
_I just want to be the one you love_  
_And with your admission that you feel the same_  
_I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of_

Santana kisses Brittany's nose and smiles. "Hi." She kisses both cheeks, her forehead and finally places a tender kiss on her lips. Sighing contently the blonde deepens the kiss tasting herself on the Latinas tongue. Brittany can feel how hard Santana is and begins grinding her centre against her cock.

The brunette moans into Brittany's mouth causing the blond to smile into their kiss. Santana breaks the kiss leaning their foreheads together. "Hey" Brittany replies still smiling her megawatt smile. The blonde reaches down tugging forcefully at Santana's boxers. She leans in, licking the shell of her ear. "Make love to me San." The brunette shimmies out of her boxers and positions herself at Brittany's entrance.

"I love you Britt." And with that she slowly begins to enter the blonde until she is fully sheathed inside of her, both of them moaning as Santana is buried hilt deep. She waits for a few moments, letting the blonde adjust to the feeling of being stretched.

Brittany encourages Santana to move by pressing down on her ass, wrapping her legs around Santana's waist and gripping her shoulders. The Latina gets the hint and slowly moves out of her before thrusting back inside again. "God, Santana, don't stop. Please" She continued thrusting in and out of the blonde, never ceasing her motions. The brunette can feel her walls contracting around her cock.

"Fuck, Britt, I'm so close." The brunettes' eyes locked with the blondes. Chocolate brown and ocean blue. The blonde frantically nods her head. She's close too.

"Say it again, Santana"

Santana knows exactly what she means. She leans her forehead against Brittany's staring deep into her deep blue eyes. "I love you Brittany, like never before." The blonde falls off the edge for a second time that night, her hips bucking wildly into the brunettes, moaning her name.

Watching the blonde fall apart beneath her is all it takes and with one final thrust, Santana stills. "I love you, I love you, I love you…" She chants into ear over and over again unable to stop herself. She moans as she comes deep inside the blonde.

Brittany leans forward kissing Santana sweetly on the lips. "I love you, Santana." The brunette pulls out of Brittany, lying down beside her. Brittany presses her back to the Latinas front. The brunette throws her arm over her waist pulling her close.

They fall asleep like that, content and wrapped up in the others embrace. Santana knows this is where she belongs. She belongs here, holding Brittany close, with her smell and her touch invading her senses. And you know what? She now knows she won't ever want to be anywhere else. She loves her… Like never before.

_Believe me_  
_I don't want to set the world on fire_  
_I just want to start_  
_A flame in your heart_


End file.
